Beast (JSXFF)
Story A submarine leaves the Junon base, traveling deeper. Guard 1: Sir Chopper! We’ve got the other sub on radar. Chopper: Understood. Lock onto it and fire when ready! Guard 1 & 2: Yes sir! (Chopper smiles happily.) Logan: I think he’s enjoying this too much. The submarine fires torpedoes, hitting the red submarine. The red submarine falls, and crashes into the ocean floor. The submarine goes down, stopping right next to it. Chopper: Alright guys! Head on over and retrieve the Huge Materia! Logan: Us? Why don’t you go? Chopper: (Proudly) I can’t swim! Logan: (Sighs) Fine. Once we’re on land again, you are so going to get it. Chopper: Oh, yeah. (Chopper reaches into his pocket, pulling out red materia.) Here. Articguana can breathe underwater.) Logan: (Taking the materia) Thanks, but we won’t need it. Logan and Kai get in wet suits, with scuba gear, and go into the air lock. It is closed, as the outer door opens, the two swimming out of the sub. They swim over to the red sub, Logan using his claws to slice his way inside. They swim through, and find the green Huge Materia. Kai grabs it, putting it in her quiver, it disappearing. Logan nods, and the two swim back towards the sub. Then, a loud crunch occurs, and they turn around. Godzilla appears, the red sub in its jaws, it closing its mouth and splitting it in half. Logan blows bubbles in surprise, and swings his claws, creating Air Claws. However, they simply turn into bubbles, doing nothing. Kai nocks an arrow and fires, going slow due to the resistance of water. Godzilla swims towards them, as Logan pulls out red materia, it glowing. Articguana appears, firing a freeze ray, an ice ball forming in Godzilla’s open mouth. It releases a roar, as it breaks the ice. Inside the sub, the guards are getting ready to fire a torpedo. Chopper: Huh? Rock on? Guard 1: Sir! Your orders! Chopper: Wait until we have no choice. Logan and Kai can hold their own. Articguana uses its freeze ray, creating an ice platform for Logan and Kai. The ice platform starts to float up to the surface, melting at the same time. Articguana continues to fuel it, as Godzilla swims after them. The sub fires torpedoes, hitting Godzilla hard. It roars, turning to face the sub. It’s about to move, when an arrow gets in between his scales, irritating it and causing it to look back up. It gives chase after them. End Scene The Gelnika is flying through the air, heading over the Western Continent. Inside are a group of Shinra Soldiers, alongside Agent Six. Soldier 1: Uh, sir? Where are we going? Six: That is need to know. (A crackle of electricity occurs, and Six reacts. He draws his two swords, and swings, slicing through wiring. Buzzshock is forced to come out, landing on the ground.) Soldier 2: What the heck is it?! Soldier 3: Blast it! Six: No! That’s a death sentence inside a metal room. Hand to hand. Buzzshock: Good luck with that. Hahahahahaha! Six swings his sword, which Buzzshock dodges, releasing a stream of electricity at the metal floor. Six jumps, as the other guards are electrocuted, falling down. Six slices through Buzzshock, splitting him in two. The Buzzshocks fly around, Six spinning his swords, deflecting electric shocks. Red materia glows from Six’s sword, summoning Spidermonkey. Spidermonkey crawls up the wall, and hangs from the ceiling, shooting web at Buzzshock. Buzzshock dodges, when Six kicks one into the other, and Spidermonkey caught the two of them in the web. Six: Containment complete. (Spidermonkey turns into red light, returning to the materia.) Now, to dump the contents. (Then, the Gelnika shakes, causing Six to lose his footing.) What’s happening? Are the systems failing? Pilot: Worse! It’s a Weapon attack! Claws tear through the ship, Diagoneir roaring from on top of the Gelnika. Six sticks his swords into the ground, stopping himself from being carried away from the rushing winds. The web is sucked out, and as it flies out, Diagoneir blasts it with a fire laser. The webs burn, and Rumble Knuckles comes out. Rumble Knuckles: Whoo! Thanks man! I thought I was a goner in there. (Rumble Knuckles glides at Diagoneir, ramming it and detaching it from the Gelnika, it flying off. Diagoneir roars in rage, as Rumble Knuckles glides around, waiting for a strike.) Bring it on. End Scene Jennifer is using Heal materia on Ian’s shoulder, with Shizune, Kevin, Gwen and Sakura gathered around. Shizune: There we go. Be sure to keep the magic consistent. Jennifer: Yes ma’am. It’s just (straining) so hard. Shizune: You still need to build up your magic power. Here, let me. (Shizune takes over, healing Ian’s arm. He instantly releases a sigh of relief.) Ian: Much better. Sakura: Oh, yeah. (Sakura pulls out red materia.) This is that flying alien of Zombozo’s. I heard what happened to Terraspin, Kevin. And thought you’d like this guy. Kevin: Thanks, but no thanks. I don’t need a new summon just yet. Gwen: I’ll take it. I need one, especially since I lost Nanomech. Sakura: Fair enough. (Tosses the materia, Gwen catching it.) Ian: So, what now? Kevin: Well, we got all the Huge Materia, that we know of at least. I’ve still got Argit listening to Shinra transmissions. But for now, our next move will be to pick the others up. Sakura: Where is the Huge Materia? (Kevin pulls it out of his pocket.) You! No wonder you don’t need a summon. You’ve got your own supercharged one. Kevin: I’m the one that found it after that Rogue girl dropped it. Plus, you saw John transform from it. This thing is probably strong. I’m going to tell Sunder we’re ready to take off. (Kevin leaves.) Sakura: Guys, I’m sorry for running off like that. I was, embarrassed of my hometown. Ian: Because it went from a ninja power to a tourist attraction. Don’t worry about it. You’re safe, and that’s what matters. End Scene The ice platform makes it to the surface, Logan and Kai ripping off their breathing gear. Logan: Agh! (Inhales deeply.) What is that thing? Kai: Did you see those red lines covering its body? They were the same that were on Alviss before he turned into a giant monster. Logan: You’re saying that used to be a person? (Godzilla breaks the surface, biting into the ice platform. Articguana creates an ice trail, and they run across it back to land, firing Air Claws and arrows as they go. Godzilla roars, and swims after them.) Chopper, get up here! The submarine breaks the surface, heading towards land. Chopper: You guys man the submarine! If things get tough, get out! We can handle ourselves. Guard 1: Yes sir! And thank you, Chopper. For sparing us. Chopper nods, and climbs up out of the sub. He gets on top, and shifts to Jump Point, jumping towards the shore. Logan is swinging several Air Claws, Kai firing exploding arrows, none of them stopping Godzilla. Godzilla makes it to the shore, when Articguana fires a freeze ray, freezing the ground and causing its paw to slip, its head slamming into the ground. Chopper makes it to land, rolling for a safe landing. He then jumps at Godzilla, shifting to Arm Point and striking Godzilla in the head, knocking it back into the water. Logan: About time you showed up. (Articguana turns into red light, returning to the materia. Logan offers it back to Chopper, who shifts to Brain Point, taking it.) Thanks. That thing probably saved our lives. Chopper: No worries. But guys! That thing! It’s Godzilla breaks the surface, breathing fire at them. Logan blocks with an Air Claw, when Godzilla jumps, and slams its arms into the ground. It shatters, launching Logan, Kai and Chopper forward, out cold. Chopper, however, starts to stir, Godzilla coming forward. Chopper starts to grow, turning into Monster Point. He releases a roar, as Godzilla stands on its hind legs, the two wrestling. Chopper then takes Godzilla and throws it, Godzilla crashing down in the middle of a mountain range. Chopper jumps after him. Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Logan *Kevin *Highwind Crew **Shizune **Jennifer Nocturne *Submarine Guards Villains *Godzilla *Shinra Guards *Agent Six Aliens Summoned by Logan *Articguana Used by John *Buzzshock *Rumble Knuckles Summoned by Agent Six *Spidermonkey (first re-appearance) In Wild *Diagoneir Trivia *Godzilla returns, Chopper recognizing something. *John meets and takes on Diagoneir for the first time. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF